Horton Hears a Who: Whoflu
by NetsirkBlue
Summary: When a few of the 96 who girls come down with the who-flu. Who better to take care of them then their older brother, Jojo?
1. Chapter 1

Horton Hears a Who: Who-flu

**Disclaimer: **I of course do not own the wonderful characters mentioned in this story. Those rights belong to someone else.

**A/N: **My first Horton Hears a Who story. The movie was amazing the whole theater had been choking on laughter through the majority of it and of course the ending completely blew me away. Besides the point… I had wanted to write a story for it, I had to! However this takes place **before** the movie, thought you should know.

* * *

Another twelve seconds of listening the mayor embarrass himself trying to 'connect' with his only son out of ninety-seven who children. To the who boy he could hardly ever make it those few seconds without exiting the dining area before the short span of time was up. However today his parents had something important to say, a request perhaps.

Being the oldest they wanted him to watch his sisters when they went out tonight.

Suzy, Cindy and Lou-la all had come down with the Who-flu though and he was being lectured on properly taking care of them. It's not like he ever remembered agreeing to this in the first place, babysitting 96 little girls was no joke. This was an important meeting in which the mayor had to attend though and they hadn't had time to find a suitable babysitter.

No one was _crazy _enough to take on this challenge.

There was no way these twelve seconds weren't up yet! His eyes flickered toward the timer, 4-3...

"Will you do this, J-dawg?" He glanced at his father skeptically and crossed his arms.

He then nodded and jumped out of his chair just as the timer went off. It wasn't something he really wanted to do but as an older brother it was kind of his responsibility to look after ALL his little sisters, even if that meant **ninety-six **little who girls. Still he would do it, as he sulked off to his room, it would at least prove that he was capable of doing something right.

Even if it wasn't being what his father wanted him to become.

* * *

The important couple of Who Ville said good-bye to their 96 girls and stopped at their one son who had been standing towards the end of the line. "There is dinner in the kitchen, medicine in the cabinet for Suzy, Cindy and Lou-la all of which need to stay in bed. For the rest of them I want them in bed by eight, no acceptations. We should be back at ten."

The who woman stood back to look at the bustling crowd of children. "I want you all of you to behave and listen to Jojo." She turned to his husband who was kissing the youngest of them upon the forehead. Waiting a moment for him to say good-bye to their son.

"Take good care of them Jojo, your in charge." Ned had the most ridiculous of smiles and now was an instant in which one showed. "Yep, yep, your going to make a great mayor one day!" He ruffled his sons hair and then the two adult whos left.

There was a good- what… ten seconds of silence before voice sprung up to fill the void.

"I'm hungry-"

"I'm bored-"

" Louise stole my brush!"

Someone was crying, little girls running and skipping around, someone in the crowd was doing flips.

He should just walk away now-

He stuck two of his fuzzy fingers in his mouth and whistled a very loud and shrill sound causing silence to return once more. As he stalked past them into the kitchen, ninety-three girls followed. The rhythmic thud of their footsteps caused him to pause. Turning around to face them he stuck at his hand, palm towards them- demanding they stop.

Shaking his head he pointed toward the doorway clearly stating he wanted the to go to the dining room.

The crowd flooded out.

It was a lot of work to get all the food onto the table and his sisters situated for a meal that did not involve, moving chairs every twelve seconds. When he finally did though he remembered the three other girls stuck in bed. Heading back into the kitchen he imagined it would have to be soup for them.

* * *

Now stumbling down the hallway with three full bowls of the steaming substance he wondered how his father could carry 97 glasses of water at once...

Having been sneezed on the moment he placed the last bowl on the third of his sister's laps, he ended up scowling but quickly shrugged the action off. Not as if little Suzy could help herself. He got up to go retrieve her a tissue from the other side of the room as she was continuing to sniffle. "Jo… jo… it's too… wot…"

He glanced back at her deciding to just take the whole box because the way that nose was oozing a few would not be enough.

"Blow on… wit?…"

Taking a tissue he rubbed the snot off her small button nose and blew lightly on the liquid in her bowl.

"Mine- two" One of his other sisters sneezed.

"Mine three!"

Rolling his eyes he got up to repeat the act.

* * *

Medicine. Oh-great…

He glanced up at the cabinet with a deepening frown playing across his features. Did the world just have to spite him? Well… a moment later he dashed out of the room ignoring the stares of his sisters as he passed through the dining room. He could fix this problem. Returning seconds later he tethered one end of a rope around his waist.

He took the other end knotting it around one of the odd shaped who spoons. With the extra weight it easily fell over the side of the high knob and returned to his hands when he threw it. Slowly he gathered a buddle of this side of the rope through his hands causing his feet to leave the floor as he approached his destination.

Putting his feet against the wood door he held the rope with one hand and leaned over to open the cabinet next to this one. Maybe next time his parents could put the bottle on the counter for him.

Back upstairs with the rope trailing after him --so he could return the medicine back to the place in which the youngest of children wouldn't be able to reach it, when he finished this task-- his sisters giggled "Jojo has a tail."

Now if only little kids weren't always so against taking medicine this would have been easier. He wasted a good ten minutes on each of them between snot and sneezes.

When he finally returned to the kitchen the plates had already been washed by each of their users and peering into the dining room he could see most of his sisters already headed off to bed. The others would be easy enough to point in the right direction when he finished here.

All ninety-six were in bed by eight o' five.

However he was still awake till his parents got home, to make sure his sisters didn't need anything else like they usually did. It was a good thing they didn't… He waited for his presence to be known, nodded to the two of them and then slumped off to bed.

He had only wanted them to know he had done something right.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I think this story will have TWO chapters. This one and of course the next one. Feel free to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Horton Hears a Who: Who-flu

Chapter: 2

**Disclaimer: **It's the same as stated in the first chapter.

**A/N: **You have no idea how happy you have all made me by reviewing this story. I read them and was filled with excitement. It's fun to write a story but its absolutely wonderful to know other people are enjoying reading it. I decided to repay the kindness as soon as possible and so wrote this chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

It must have been near three A.M. when the dark furred who boy felt a tugging at his sheets.

The chilly draft of the room temperature becoming more noticeable as a portion of the blanket slid off his small form. At this point the couldn't ignore the disturbance any longer and as such sat up slowly rubbing the sleep out of his exhausted eyes. He looked over into the big puffy blue orbs of his little sister… yep she was still sick.

Why was she coming to him though? She should be visiting their parents room instead.

"Jojo I'm thur-sty." He looked at her a long moment having half the mind to tell her to just get lost but instead he let out an airy sigh.

He held out his hand for her to take as he got out of bed and from there he began to lead her downstairs.

Leaving his sister in the kitchen he dragged a chair in moments later and climbed up so he could easily reach the sink. Taking a clean cup from the near by pile of clean dishes he sat up on the counter and filled it up with water. Examining it for a moment he then handed it down to his sister who began to take multiple small sips.

At this rate this would take forever…

Reaching into a nearby drawer he drew out another spoon and took three glasses off the stack slipping them onto his fingers. Then he horizontally ran the metal across them drawing out one long note. A small start of a smile seemed to be unfolding at the edge of his lips. He snatched up a few more glasses quickly restacking them in a different order.

Preceding to fill a few with water he paid no note to his sister watching him in a wondering way.

In no time at all he created a musical rhythm with glasses, a metal spoon, and water. It wasn't such a crude sound as could be expected from such a makeshift instrument as he seemed to feel the vibrations of the melody with every inch of his being and had allowed the rest of the world to fade into nonexistence.

In this instance he was himself and he was happy.

A sudden throb in his head caused him to stop though and he was suddenly very aware of his sister's joyful clapping. He shook what could only be a start of headache out of his head and put a single finger up to his lips, telling the little girl to shush. At this rate she was bound to wake up someone and he most certainly did not need that.

What would they think of him if they saw all this?

He began to put things back as they were, finishing by dragging the chair back to where he had got it from.

"Why you stop Jojo?…" His current shadow sniffled without even attempting to hide her disappoint.

She was too young… she couldn't understand.

People expected things of him and what he just displayed wouldn't even possibly be accepted by _those_ people.

* * *

A few more minutes of sleep and another disturbance.

His sisters really abused their voices with all their complaining. "Hungry."

He rolled out of bed once more, his feet making a soft patter against the floor as he lead this sister down to the kitchen. Climbing up onto the counter once more he held out a can of soup for the little who girl to nod her 'yes' that it was what she wanted. She did so and he went about making it in his usual silence.

"Bro… ther. I'm bored…" She sneezed and whipped her nose vividly on her fur. Party disgusted by the now obvious layer of snot, Jojo grabbed some paper towel to clean it off. "Tell me a joke." He glared at her with an annoyed expression. She had to be kidding. He was **so** tired.

Warily he waved that suggestion off with the sway of his hand and pressed his fingers to his forehead, the obnoxious throbbing had returned and he wanted nothing more then to sleep it off.

Needless to say he was groaning by the time the third girl told him she couldn't sleep and crawled into his bed. However he was too tired then to fight with the young who about personal space so instead just curled up in one corner of the mattress leaving his sister the majority of the space as she began to emit small snores.

Maybe he had received ten minutes more of sleep… before a very unpleasant sound and stench flooded into his semiconscious senses snapping him into unwanted awareness. He stood up slowly sliding to his feet once more as the girl lost what little she had in her stomach.

She finally looked at him with dry sobs and he made a gesture of indifference letting her know he didn't blame her for what just happened. He gathered up his now disgusting sheets in his arms and motioned for his sister to follow him, he pointed at one of the many bathrooms as he passed it then continued to the laundry room with its many washing machines.

His sister was standing uncertainly next to the toilet when he came in to check on her and she proceeded to throw up on the floor before he could stop her. He stiffened slightly at the sight then stepped over and turned her around to face the toilet. Now he had to go find something to clean this up.

Well at least his _parents _were having a nice night of sleep, he rolled his eyes, ignoring his better judgment to go wake them up.

* * *

Finally he managed to get his sister tucked into her own bed, with a box of tissues and bucket next to her bedside. He retrieved fresh sheets and set his bed but at this time he knew there was only an hour or two till breakfast. Deciding not to waste even a minute of it he crawled under his blankets and settled for the silence of sleep immediately.

"How are you feeling today Lou-la?" The mother who asked her sick daughter sincerely, ignoring the crash of her husband tripping over something on the other side of the room. He was mumbling something along the lines of 'who put this bucket here?' and probably scratching his head in puzzlement.

Already ninety-six of their children were waking up with there usual cheerful chants of "morning!"

"Much better mother, Jojo took care of me."

Recovering from tripping over the pail and having set it up right the mayor glanced at his young daughter in the bed beside it. "How are you feeling today my darling Cindy?"

The little who girl giggled as her father kissed her on the forehead. "Me woo. Jo-jo took care of me woo." She smiled widely before squirming away from the mayor and jumping up and down on her bed to show just how much better she was.

Ned tapped his chin. "Really… Jojo?…" He then looked over at his three previously sick girls. Seemed if that was true his son sure did the trick. He gazed down at the bucket "then that was Jojo's… idea?"

The little girl nodded enthusiastically. "Yep. Yep!"

If his parents were praising him Jojo didn't know.

He was stumbling down the stairs to get to the bathroom before half of the ninety-six girls flooded in, in attempt to do their hair before breakfast. Regardless of the fact that there was a good amount of bathrooms in their huge home there was not nearly enough to be hogged for hours at a time.

He sniffled his nose and closed the door as a stampeded could be heard pausing at the door as multiple simultaneous groans followed. Seconds later the hurricane of footsteps flew off down the halls and disappeared out of his range of hearing. He had been… just in time.

Usually he didn't cut things this close, most of the time he was out before his sisters even came to check but he sure did feel out of sorts today. It might have been the lack of sleep or just being around the sick girls-- _oh-no_. With a soft moan he sunk down to his knees which really wasn't that long of a way to the ground, the tips of his thin furry fingers still gripped up around the sink's rim.

That was empty minded of him, he shook his head trying to cast the fuzziness away.

He really did not want to be sick.

He heard a knock on the door and of course didn't reply instead just turning his head in that direction. Of course hearing no one answer one of his sister's --closer in age to him-- invited herself in. "Oh, it's you Jojo." She cast him a very skeptical look. "What are you doing?… Oh, never mind. You are so weird."

He narrowed his eyes at the disturbance then pointed quite seriously at the doorway behind her, stating quite clearing without speaking a single word. 'Get out.' Whether this is surprising or not- the girl did, shutting the door after her.

* * *

All ninety-seven children were at breakfast that morning, most of them in the best of sorts doing their usual loud obnoxious little girl chatter as they awaited their twelve seconds to tell their parents what ever their hearts desired. Their parents took on the task with the usual cheer and enthusiasm.

Before their one son's turn came up.

Another twelve seconds of torture.

He could understand his father even less then usual and not because the man's choice of words made little sense but because the voice alone was making his head throb to extent that he couldn't connect one syllable to another and make a word.

Due to this fact he had settled for just sitting back in his chair sniffling softly as his nose threatened to run and all the while he managed to keep this uninterested expression on his face as his father hopped around unaware of his son's current condition.

12 seconds had to at least be an hour. He saw his mother speak though he couldn't understand it over all the noise in the room and the pounding in his head but she gestured at him and his father looked over curiously as well. Well that was the signal he needed to get out of here.

He jumped up sticking out a hand to turn the timer in the process.

This way the bell had rung and the next chair --baring one of his sisters-- flew over knocking the mayor off his feet and while his mother helped Ned up he made a successful departure down the hall. Of ninety-seven children, he couldn't have their parents hanging over him when he was capable of taking care of himself.

His ninety-six sisters were younger so it was only fair that they deserved the time with their parents, even if it was only those twelve seconds. What kind of brother would he be to cut into something as important to them as that?

* * *

**A/N: **I realized this was longer then I expected when I typed it so decided that I will in fact being making a third chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Who-flu

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Same as the first chapter.

**A/N: **I forgot all about there only being one bathroom. I can't believe it slipped my mind! Anyways, **thank you so much for the reviews**. This is the last chapter for this story so please enjoy it and expect more stories from me in the future.

* * *

Of course his father hadn't understood why he left in a hurry.

The yells of his annoyed sisters could be heard rushing down the hall to greet him. The usual 'Why does he get more time?!' and 'That's not fair!' like he was purposely stealing from them for his own enjoyment but he really didn't enjoy it, even the few seconds he was allotted to 'talk' to their dad. This fact didn't change a thing though-- the mayor was still coming, his hasty footsteps echoing after Jojo's small retreating form.

Jojo knew he had to recollect his composer so continued his steady pace, his over all demeanor seeming uncaring and uninterested of his surroundings. Which was very true though not intentional at the moment… he really wanted no connection to the hall of the _Greats_. His father swerved out bringing his walk to a stop as a hand was placed atop his head.

"Jojo-"

He pulled away but not because he couldn't bare his father in general but because he didn't want him to be able to tell if he had a fever. It was obvious that if he was as sick as he felt he would be rather warm to the touch. His father took the act straight to heart though and tried harder to break through the wall he had unknowingly placed between him and his son the moment he had started expecting _"Great things"_.

This was going to get messy--

The who boy just began to walk away as the mayor fumbled over finding the right words to address the current situation. "Jojo!" He paused momentarily, hoping his dad would hurry it up, all the while he didn't turn around just stood stiff and listened. "Is everything alright?" Well, that was a responsible father like thing to say.

Slowly he turned around and glanced at the man and nodded his head even slower yet. Regardless of it not being Jojo was not going to answer 'no' if he did then his father would hang over him till he figured out what wasn't right. "Are you… sure?…" The mayor was being persistent but luckily a voice broke the moment right then.

"Honey, you need to get going."

Ned wished his son a hesitant good-bye before rushing off.

The world just shifted to the consistency of water, everything had taken on the same amount of solidness a wave displayed and true to the nature continually seemed to change size and form. If Jojo had been on a boat stranded out in sea on stormy day he was sure it could be compared to the sensation he was feeling right then.

As such he reasonably believed he was about to be seasick and began to stumble toward the misshapen blur in which he knew to be the bathroom door. As he forced the numbing limb in which his hand was attached --to raise toward the doorknob-- though, a bright blue blur zoomed past and pulled it away with a bang.

Queasily he kept his gaze fixed upon where his sister had just disappeared as if he believed that would make something change. Regardless of whatever hopes he had it did not. Warily he sunk down against the wall allowing the momentarily stillness to stop his spinning vision.

As if a sudden beast had lurked up inside him he was afraid any sudden movement would anger it and the churning in his stomach would grow into something far more messy. This is why he sat so completely still, head leaned back against the wall and eyes shut tight as small shivers wormed their way through his small form.

* * *

"Jo-jo?…" He was unaware of how long he had sat there and momentarily wondered if he had fallen asleep in such a position when he opened his eyes to the small voice, four of his sisters were looking back at him curiously. "Are you O-K?" Haley questioned rather calmly.

How was he suppose to reply? Wave them off? Shrug? Tell the truth?

"Mom left awhile ago to go shopping, so your in charge again."

The who boy rubbed his fingers to his redden cheeks which strongly contrasted with the pale pasty color of his skin. Things had settled down quite a bit as far as the room spinning went but he didn't think he could handle all his sisters right now when his mind was telling him that the sensible thing to do was curl up into a ball.

* * *

Jojo walked about the large room gathering the sheets from each bed and tossing them toward the center of the room, this was to the belief that his sisters would pick up their own blankets, which each did except the youngest which stood questionably by.

One by one the girls exited the room with their own bedding in hand and the small who boy picked up the remaining sheets and lead his youngest sisters out. They headed slowly down the many flights of stairs mostly because of Jojo's slow and slightly off balance pace.

There was already a mass of who girls bunched up in the laundry room when Jojo arrived. He dropped his load holding up his hand and bounced the fingers on the other hand against their counterparts one at a time. For a moment his sisters didn't seem to understand so he gestured toward the latter sloped up against the massive washer. Once more he repeated the motion with his hand.

Finally a pink garbed girl seemed to understand and dashed up the latter telling the others to do the same, so in a few minutes time there was a who girl on each wrung. It didn't take long for a system to form in which the dirty sheets were passed up to the top.

The sisters repeated this for a time till they heard a whistle and noticed their brother waving the container of detergent at them before beginning to pass it up. Warily he rubbed his fists to his tired eyes trying to keep focused as the item was passed up the levels but this however was getting preceding more difficult with each second.

For a moment the whole world seemed to blur before he heard a sharp cry.

Hands snatched out to catch the young who but she bounced off their backs and tumbled out of their flailing arms. Luckily it was a very tall latter and the girl had been towards the very top --now most people probably wouldn't of thought this a good thing-- but this gave Jojo just enough time to comprehend and react to the situation.

By the time the who girl had nearly reached the floor he had dashed across the span of the room and shoved a large rolling hamper of clean sheets skidding across the floor on its four wheels. It might have been on luck alone that he timed it just right to catch his sister in a pillow of softness and send her into a bounce.

No, wait. She was bouncing straight back up… and he was _running_.

He wasn't expecting that to happen but he was running and trying to predict her fall as the room seemed to spin on both sides of him. Yet the rest of his sisters couldn't do anything they were in too much awe. His legs felt much to weak to support him and they refused to do so any longer sending him sliding across his knees.

It was in some feeble hope that he threw out his arms and a grand relief when he felt a softness in them. Suddenly there was a great amount of cheering as his sisters rushed down from the latter almost causing more of them to fall in the process. Cindy, the who that had been falling hugged her small arms around her brother's neck as he cautiously stood himself up.

For good reason too, the moment he did he began to sway as fatigue swelled up inside him. He took a step forwards then a step back and then fell in that same direction with nothing to break his fall but the floor. He had been vaguely aware of his sisters many faces right before everything went black.

* * *

What… happened?…

For a second he was content to absorb the comfort of the softness beneath him. For a second he was willing to ignore the flare of his temperature which awoke him to this uncertain situation but it was quickly forming into something that at least his body, if not his mind had to acknowledge.

Fingers curling into the sheets as he tried to resist the shivers rushing through him and open his eyes just a slit.

"I think he's waking up!"

Their blurry faces swarmed before his vision as they surrounded the bed and slowly he blinked till all the colorful blurs received the sharp outlines of his sisters.

"What are we suppose-"

"Jojo-"

"Should we call mom-"

"Wo o-K?"

"Jojo-"

They were all talking at once. He didn't have a clue how to make them _stop _unsure if he had enough air in his lungs to whistle at the moment. He thought he just let them talk themselves out but their voices were causing his head to throb and he wasn't certain he could wait that long. So he did something he wouldn't normally even consider doing--

**Talked** and though he only said the single word 'quiet' and his voice was hoarse with fever it had the proper effect silencing the ninety-six voices immediately. And for a full 60 seconds no one spoke as they just stared at one another and uncomfortable with the moment Jojo settled for closing his eyes.

It only took a few seconds for him to feel a hand against his forehead and he scrunched up his nose in slight annoyance. "Just as I thought, our brother has a fever…" The voice of one of his sisters said with a clicking sound created by her tongue as she displayed her pity.

"Can it Hazel, your not a doctor!"

"What do you know Jessy?!"

The two girls began their bickering argument and Jojo could feel reality and his consciousness slipping slowly out of his grasp. "Should we call mom?" He opened his eyes once more and shook his head, most certainly not. "How about dad?" A short yelp of noise issued from his mouth before he rolled over stuffing his face in his pillow.

"I think we should make him some soup." Lou-la had said after another second of silence.

Soup? Way to messy for his sisters to make!

Jojo jolted up startling the girls closest to him, it was a mistake as he collapsed back onto the mattress, his head spinning. It shouldn't be this bad, why hadn't it hit his sisters this hard? A multiple of reasons he was sure. He really just wanted to lay here but the more he played the situation over in his head he knew he couldn't just leave his sisters unattended.

Maybe they should call their mother.

"Maybe he needs medicine?…"

"Doesn't matter. Can't reach it. It's in that top cabinet."

"Well Jojo did it! And we all know he's far shorter then any of us, I don't see any reason we can't!"

He let out a long airy sigh and held his right hand up in the shape of a phone. "I thought you said not to call." He shook his head impatiently and pointed at the three girls closet to his right side letting them know they needed to call and they quickly and loudly scrambled out of the room, proud to be doing something that would help their older brother.

Jojo had to admit… he had quite a family. Whatever that may have meant.

Moments later the three girls returned one jumping onto his bed and sticking her face mere inches from his. "She won't answer." Her expression suddenly got very frantic. "WHY WON'T MOM ANSWER, JOJO?!" The who boy didn't know, so shook his head and tilted it away from his screaming sister.

It was too late for that though, the other ninety-five girls were now officially freaking out. When the older girls were scrambling about the room it was causing a chain reaction upon the younger, which began sobbing. With so many siblings you would think they could calm each other down, however that didn't seem to work when they were all in the same state of mind.

He rubbed his warm face and got up slowly to stand on his bed. He stuck his two fingers in his mouth and blew out hard rocking back on his heals, the momentum caused him to fall on his bottom but the whistle was enough to penetrate the frantic screams and soften the sobs as a few glanced in his direction.

He shook his head at them and put a single finger to his lips telling them to be quiet.

He then pointed at the girl closest to him and waited patiently for her to speak which was a lot harder then normal when he was this tired. "Mo-mom… she didn't answer. You think she's okay?" Easily he nodded and gestured to the next girl, this was going to take forever.

"No won take care of Jojo?" He shrugged halfhearted at that question.

"Who's gon'na make us dinner? Mom was suppose to be back soon." Jojo tapped his wrist wondering just what time it was, he was probably asleep for awhile. The girl answered him just the same causing him to stiffen, he edged slowly off his bed till he could feel the boards beneath his soles.

His sisters didn't try to stop him, of course they hadn't the first time either. They just flanked behind him as he wandered out of the room, his fingers gripping up at the railing as he searched each step out under his furry feet. "JOJO?!" The voice rung through his head causing him to stop and glance back.

"Where are you going?!"

He just shook his head and continued down.

"Jojo! Mom said we needed to stay in bed when we were sick!" This one he just ignored, knowing it was true but not caring much for the fact. Sleeping could wait till later when his parents got home and could take care of his sisters. "You need to stay in bed Jojo. Like you told us to yesterday!"

He slid off the bottom step into the kitchen pointing up at the cabinet which he recalled putting the medicine back in. "We can't reach that." He shook his head and sighed, before trudging out of the room, he returned with the rope and pointed out Tori which he believed would be the most willing of the who girls.

He mimicked tying the rope around his own waist before pulling it around his sister.

"What's this for?"

Jojo pointed up at the cabinet and then tossed up the other end catching it as it came back down over the knob. As he began to pull her up ignoring her slight squeal of surprise, he realized it was one thing to pull his own weight up and completely different experience to pull up someone else.

Luckily his sisters seemed to realize this and went to help him tug the rope. "Get the medicine." The voice behind him called up to Tori who waved down at the crowd, excited to be the center of attention. "Come on Tori!" She opened the small door and took out the bottle she then preceded to throw it down, probably not expecting for all her sisters to go diving for it at once, causing her brother to go skirting across the floor.

It was with a loud thud, the dark furred who slammed into the base of the cabinets causing Tori to lurch down two feet or so. Jojo shook his head rather dazed when he realized his sisters had stopped helping him so suddenly and turning around so his back was against the wall he began to slowly feed the rope through his hands.

"Sorry about that Jojo." The purple who nodded calmly when her feet were once more upon the ground. "I shouldn't of threw it down like that?" He just sighed and his other sisters pranced over with the bottle and a glass of water. Taking the bottle from their hands he turned it over to glance at the label.

May cause **drowsiness**.

Oh, joy. He pointed at the phone and they looked questionably back at him. "Who are we suppose to call?" He just gestured for them to hand it to him and they did so rather curiously, wondering how their brother that didn't speak was going to talk on the phone. So needless to say their full attention was fixed upon him as he dialed a number and put it to his ear.

It wasn't something he wanted to do now or ever wanted to do again.

"D-dad…? You need to come home…" but he couldn't stay on his feet too much longer and knew it. His sisters needed someone to watch them and he needed to sleep, obviously he couldn't do both things at the same time. He was the one that needed to make this call whether he wanted to or not.

"_Who-Hopping-Parade! Is that… you… Jojo?…"_

Jojo didn't have time for his father to react like this right now so decided to repeat his point. "Dad. Home. Now" and he hung up the phone, knowing if nothing else shock would have the mayor here in an instant. He didn't even look at his shocked sisters taking the bottle and water up to his room.

* * *

"What happened?! Is everything okay?!" The who man hardly got through the door when he started questioning the clueless occupants rather loudly. "Is everyone here… Suzy, Cindy, Sally, Tori, Lou-la, Haley, Jessy…" He ran out of breath before he finished and slouched over slightly.

"Where's Jojo?" He perked right back up.

"Sleeping." Their father moved to rush past before their voices stop him. "No daddy! Jojo sick he said he needed to sleep and that you would watch us in his place till mom got home!"

"He said?…" Ned pulled nervously at his curly tie. "Then I guess… I should let him sleep…"

* * *

By the next morning 97 who children had gathered for breakfast.

The twelve seconds beginning their counting for the eighty something time- The smallest and also oldest child sitting before his two parents. His father shifting rather nervously managed to waste a good three seconds of time and cause his son to raise a brow questionably at him.

"So… uh? I hear you talked Jojo!" He ran his hands over his tie getting no response. "So how are you feeling today?"

"Better…" The boy murmured half-hearted causing his father to well with excitement a huge goofy grin splitting across his face. He seemed to take a deep breath then blurt out-

"All ready to become the mayor then?!"

Well, considering the moment was ruined, clear by the scowl which now graced the who boy's features, said boy hopped out of his chair and left the room. Nice to know now that the Who-flu passed through his home nothing changed, he wouldn't try speaking again…

His father still didn't get it, get him, _nothing changed._

It'd take more then the Who-flu to form an understanding between the two of them. Jojo knew this now and he'd wait for that time- even if it was to come in the form of an elephant and the near end of their world. He would continue to wait in silence till then…

* * *

**A/N: **The End.

I hope you all enjoyed this story and I thank you all for taking the time to read a review it. It was much longer then I was expecting but overall I think it ended up alright, tell me what you think, you know… review! And have a nice day.


End file.
